


A Damn Good Hunter

by alexcat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Dean doesn’t know that Bobby watches him, too.





	

Dean had taken to talking to Bobby when no one was around. He didn’t know if their old friend and mentor could hear him or not. It didn’t matter. Just talking to Bobby made him feel better. 

Listening to Dean made Bobby anxious. That boy was ten different kinds of trouble and that was on a good day! How could one boy be so damned reckless? Didn’t he ever think of his own safety? 

Bobby smiled at his companion. “He’s like you, John. A damn good hunter and a careless idjit.”

John Winchester laughed out loud. “That’s my boy, Bobby.”


End file.
